


Snake Lovers 1 - the Snake pit

by Remlundskan



Series: Snake Lovers [1]
Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Basically, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Food Sex, Gay Sex, Lots and lots of sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Straight Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Blockheads with a plan: meet the five handsome men from Boston that they both love so dearly, and give those five handsome men a night they will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when people put ideas in my head. This was just supposed to be a threesome with Joey that spun out of control and turned into an orgy. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, nothing wrong with an orgy.

Part 1

Once upon a time there were two girls who were really good friends. One of the girls came from a country called Sweden, and the other came from a country called Norway. The two girls had never met in real life before, but they talked every day, over the internet and on the phone. They were not that different, they shared a lot of the same interests and they had one thing in particular in common… They shared a secret, undying passion for a group of handsome men that came from a country far, far away, called America. The group of five handsome men travelled around the world, singing and dancing and breaking hearts and now, for the first time in many, many years, the group of handsome men would be in Sweden. The Swedish girl had called her Norwegian friend weeks before and they had talked for hours. They formed a cunning plan that would ensure them some time alone with the handsome men.

One week before the group of handsome men were to arrive in Sweden, the Norwegian girl jumped on a train and went to visit with her friend. They met for the first time in a hotel, where the Swedish girl was anxiously awaiting her sister’s arrival. That was how they saw themselves, as sisters, united, not by blood, but by bond, in their love for the five handsome men. They embraced tightly, tears in their eyes and were unaware of the many stares and smiles they got from the other occupants in the hotel. The Swedish girl had booked a room for them, and prepared it, properly, with food, music and all the things in her life that signified her love for the five handsome men. The Norwegian girl opened up her bag and she, as well, had brought along items that, in one way or another, was a tribute to the men they both loved.

As the night went on, they listened to the five handsome men sing, they watched them dance and their hearts swelled with love and adoration. They ate of the food, and read aloud from the books that the five handsome men had written, tears again evident in their eyes as they reminisced about being teenagers and falling in love with the five handsome men, who were then just boys, for the very first time. They also took out some of their favourite toys, and spent hours using the toys, giving pleasure to both themselves and each other, while the five handsome men sang in the background.

The days that followed were the same. They planned their sneaky attack during the day, ate, drank, sang along with the five handsome men, laughed, cried, squeed and moaned out loud as they watched their obsessions, their future lovers, perform one lewd act after another on stage. They spent the nights fantasising, picturing themselves with one or two or possibly all five of the handsome men, achieving tremendous heights of pleasure as they did so.

And then, the day had arrived, for them to make their move. They wished each-other good luck and left the hotel together. Any other time, in any other mood, the Swedish girl would have given her friend a tour of the town, telling her about this thing or that, playing the part of tour guide to perfection. But she did no such thing! They both had other things on their minds and the Norwegian girl could care less about the Swedish sites at the moment. There was one reason and one reason alone, that she was there, and that was to see, to touch and to be with the five handsome men of her dreams.

The whole town was buzzing. Everyone knew that something was going to happen and wherever the two girls went, they saw posters and t-shirts and big advertising signs that spoke of the five handsome men’s arrival to Sweden. They saw thousands of other girls as well, already forming a line outside the building where they knew the five men would be. Both the Swedish girl and the Norwegian girl had a keen sixth sense, which had developed over the years, since they first saw, and fell for the five handsome men, who were then boys. 

They knew instantly, just by looking at a complete stranger, which one of the five men that girl loved the most. It was a substantial gift and they had both used it, in the past, to find friends that felt as they did, that worshipped the five handsome men as the gods they were. This time, however, they used it for a different reason. They had a plan, and for that plan to succeed, then needed to eliminate the competition, meaning getting rid of other girls who might be there for the same reason as them. They needed to make sure that they were the ones that got the five handsome men’s undivided attention. They were greedy that way!

They moved swiftly through the crowd of swooning girls, once in a while exchanging a distasteful look at the obvious lack of moderation and respect that the others so obviously displayed. These girls would surely start crying like little babies the very second those five handsome men arrived. The Swedish girl wrinkled her nose in disgust and her Norwegian friend nodded in agreement. Together they would make sure none of these girls got what they came for. The two of them had nothing but love and admiration for the five men. 

And that was the way with which they would win their hearts. Not by crying and falling over themselves trying to get close to the men, not by screaming and making complete fools of themselves, not by trying to jump them and throw underwear onto the stage. No! They would do it by being themselves and acting like adults, by proving that they could be in the presence of greatness and not squeal like star-struck little girls, by showing the five handsome men that there were two women who knew how to keep a secret. Those other girls? They would squeal like little pigs and run around town, calling out to everyone they had ever met, telling them all about what had happened.

However, their brilliant plan, that they had thought through so thoroughly, was annihilated as suddenly, ahead of schedule, the five men arrived to their hotel. And the two girls found themselves screaming with the others, at the top of their lungs, the names of the five men that they had loved since they were nothing but little girls. They had spent weeks planning their seduction... and it was all made impossible by the five handsome men. Because when it came down to it... They were just like the other girls.

When they returned to their hotel that night, feeling alive and high-spirited after having had a wonderful time, the Swedish girl turned to her companion and looked at her. She never said a word, just looked at her friend, her sister, and waited. There was no smile on her lips, but also, no disappointment. All that was there, was a strong determination. They had a plan and, by hook or by crook, they were going to follow through on that plan. The Norwegian girl searched her friend’s face for a clue at first, not understanding, and then, she too became determined. She nodded her head and, instead of going up to their room, they turned and walked right back out again.

As they walked back to the hotel where the five men were staying, the Swedish girl confessed to having withheld information. Her cousin, it seemed, worked at the hotel and the Swedish girl had talked her into letting them both inside. And, once they were in, they could set their plan in motion. Agreeing, they walked towards the hotel, but were stopped by a very tall, very intimidating security guard, asking them who they were and what they were doing here. The Swedish girl gave him her most innocent smile and mentioned her cousin’s name. The security-guard made a few calls to verify and not two minutes later, a young woman appeared, walking so fast she was almost running, calling out her cousin’s name. She gave the security-guard a look of Death and held out her hands towards the two girls.

Once inside, the three of them walked together, smiling and talking, the Swedish girl introducing her friend to her cousin, until they reached the elevator. As soon as they were away from prying ears and spying eyes, they all turned serious.

“I thought you weren’t going to come, sweetie! I looked for you earlier amongst the crowd!”

“We were pushed! Those insignificant little fuckheads...”

“Watch your language!” Her cousin said, used to telling her four children the same thing. “I hope you realize that I could lose my job over this!”

“It’s not your fault! You thought we came here to visit you, since we haven’t seen each other in so long. How were you supposed to know that as soon as you turned your back on us, we sneaked off, located a certain hotel-room and tried getting glimpses of five extremely handsome men in their underwear?”

She only felt a little bad about lying to her cousin. But the woman was a mother of four, she was married with a steady job, and she would never understand what the two girls was about to do. As far as she knew, her cousin and her friend just wanted to try and see the handsome men, maybe even get their autographs. It was a risky business, but, knowing about her cousin’s love for these five men, she had agreed.

“We won’t mention your name to anyone!” the Norwegian girl added. “We’re not even here!”

“She’s cool, Beauty, she trusts us not to do anything stupid! And we won’t, right?”

“Of course not!” Beauty agreed. It wasn’t stupid. In fact, it was the best idea they had ever had.

“Why ‘Beauty’?” the cousin asked, looking suspisious.

“She’s Sleeping Beauty and I’m Cinderella!” The Swedish girl said with a big smile. “It’s not like we’re gonna use our real names!”

Her cousin looked at them, dubiously, as if suspecting some kind of foul play, but seemed to overcome her suspicions. She too had been young and in love once, with a man that won everyone’s hearts. Alas, that man was now dead, the king of pop was no more and her love for him was long gone as well.

“Where are we staying?” Cinderella asked, eager to start putting their scheme into action.

“I got you a room on the floor right above them! If you stand in the middle of the room, without making a sound, you will be able to hear them speak!”

The two girls exchanged looks of anticipation. This was a dream come true for them both and nothing was going to stand in their way.

“They’re not there right now, though! I think they had some interviews or something!”

“They better ask better questions than last time they were here!” Cinderella muttered, still not able to get over the embarrassing event almost twenty years ago, when the handsome men, who were then just boys, were last in her beautiful country. Sleeping Beauty, having been told of this event, nodded in agreement.

“Don’t worry, they will! Let’s go to our room and... relax for a while, before they... come back!”

They both knew there would be no relaxing, of any kind, this night, but they were both smart young girls and would never be so bold as to say out loud, in front of someone so suspicious, no less, what they were really planning to do. The cousin, sensing that the two girls wanted some time alone, showed them to their room, giving them both two sets of key-cards.

“With these, you will be able to open the door to this room” she said, indicating two of the cards, “and these... “ She left it at that, but the two girls understood perfectly what she was trying to tell them. Cinderella, overcome with emotion, embraced her cousin tightly and whispered a heart-felt ‘Thank you’ in her ear. Her cousin returned the embrace, just as fierce, and then took a step back.

“Will I be seeing you for dinner?”

“If there is time!” Cinderella nodded and with that, the two girls were alone. As soon as the door closed, the two girls looked at each other, trembling all over with excitement. They were actually at the hotel, in a room just above the five handsome men.

“We’re here!”

“We’re actually going to do this!”

Suddenly laughing with joy, they ran into the bedroom, kicked off their shoes, and started jumping up and down on the king sized bed. Although grown women, the immense joy and anticipation they felt, made them both once again feel like the little girls they once were, experiencing, for the first time in their young lives, the wondrous things that a girl can do to bring forth pleasure in her heart and her body. All thanks to five beautiful young boys, singing and dancing their way into the hearts and souls of millions worldwide.

As they slowed down, ending up lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, Cinderella turned to her friend, a smile on her lips that could only be described as naughty.

“In just a few hours, we’re going to be downstairs, in the room right below us, giving those guys a night they will never forget!”

“It’s unreal!” Beauty agreed and added, with a slight frown; “You sure you’re ok with me doing the Mac first?”

Cinderella sighed. They’d had this discussion a lot over the past weeks, about who was going to do whom first. They loved the five Bostonians wholeheartedly, but there was one that was more special to them than the other four. The undying love they both had for the five members of the group was one of the things that bonded them, but their favourite were also the one thing they fought over the most. The one that first caught their attention, was the youngest member of the group, with eyes as blue as the ocean. For years, he had been Cinderella’s first love, her only love and she would like nothing better than to be with him. She knew she would, though, but to be with him first of all? There were five of them, she reasoned, why not save the best for last?

“It’s fine! You warm him up, and I’ll make him boil!”

“Bitch!”

“Slut!”

“It’s strange that no-one else ever thought about doing this!”

“Well, you never know, they might’ve done it! In other countries! We just happen to be the first ones to do it... in *this* country!”

They were quite proud of their plan, inspired by the tale so often told by the youngest member of the group, about two girls hiding in his hotel-room. Of course, that was years and years ago, and so far, the nationality of the two girls was the only thing that changed whenever he would tell the story, which was now close to legendary amongst the group’s followers. What didn’t change, though, was his reaction back then. If that were to occur now, with the five boys now grown into men, the result would be something completely different. 

Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty would make damn sure that it was!

The following hours were spent trying out their outfits, deciding, and re-deciding, what they were going to wear. Eventually, as the time grew near and the day turned into night, they both felt satisfied enough and stood side-by-side, looking at themselves in the bedroom-mirror. Cinderella, going for the goth-look, wore a long, sleek black dress, as easy to take off as it was to put on, thanks to the zipper in front that ran all the way down, with a pair of white, almost see-through, panties and matching bra underneath. Beauty wore a dark pink dress with enough cleavage to turn quite a few heads and black underwear.

“You look...” Beauty started and then, she smiled at her friend. “... A little bit... twisted!”

Any other girl, that didn’t understand the significance of that word, would probably have been somewhat insulted. Cinderella smiled brightly in gratitude. Had she been a good girl, she would have blushed. But she wasn’t, and she didn’t!

“That’s so sweet, thank you! You look like a Cover girl!”

“I know! So... You ready for this?”

“I have been ready since I was twelve years old! Let’s do it!”

They gave each-other a quick kiss on the lips, careful as to not smear the dark red lipstick they were both wearing, checked their reflections once more and left the hotel-room.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The two of them did indeed turn quite a few heads as they walked the stairs to the floor below. That was to be expected, they were both very attractive women, but right now, dressed to kill and the anticipation glowing around them like an aura, they were also downright seductive. They did, however, not pay any attention to the gawking eyes or the appreciative whistles; as they were too busy thinking about what they were about to do and how much they would enjoy it, if it actually worked. Silently praying to any and all of the Trojan gods, Climaximus, Condomus, Taintus, Uclinius and Aenus, they sneaked around, looking for the right door. And when they found it, Beauty tried one of the keys given to them by Cinderella’s cousin. If their gods were benevolent and smiling down upon them this night, then no alarms would go off, the door would open, and they would be one step closer to their prize.

The door opened. 

The two girls looked at each-other, convinced they heard a choir singing Hallelujah nearby. This was their doorway to Heaven... and it was open. Seconds went by, and the two girls just stood there, not moving, staring at the open door, welcoming them to Paradise! It was the sound of footsteps that broke them from their reverie and then rushed inside, closing the door behind them. They heard steps coming closer and a voice they both knew, talking to someone, probably on a cell-phone. They looked at each-other, holding their breath, as the steps moved towards the door... and kept on going. Beauty looked at the door, as if using some kind of x-ray vision to see if the coast was clear.

“That was close!”

“I know, we...” For whatever reason, the words stopped coming. Instead, she turned and stared at the room, in which they were at the moment. Beauty turned as well, taking a deep breath, and stared. They were, in fact, in the right room. This was one of the rooms, in which the five men they loved, the five handsome men from Boston, Massachusetts, actually slept. Cinderella looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking.

“Holy shit!” she whispered, no longer having to worry about a stern look from her cousin. “Holy fucking shit!”

“You think they have security-cameras?”

“Right now, I really don’t care!” Suddenly impatient, Cinderella walked around in the hotel-room, running her hand lovingly over various items and furniture, before venturing in to the bedroom. Beauty, checking her wrist-watch to make sure they had time, spotted a mirror and went to give herself one last look. Cinderella, suddenly locating the bathroom, gave a squeal of delight and went inside to check it out. Beauty could clearly hear her voice as it cried out:

“I found after shave! This is so fucking awesome; I could just stay in here for the rest of my life. Beauty, you have to see this!”

Obediently, Beauty came into the bathroom to look at the treasure Cinderella had found. Cinderella held up a towel in his hand and held it against her cheek. 

“It’s still a bit damp”, she whispered. “It has been used to dry their naked bodies... not long ago... Here!” She held out the towel towards her friend and sister. Beauty took it and nodded, a dreamy smile on her lips. They had no idea which of the handsome men had used the towel, but it didn’t matter. It was like finding a goldmine.

“The after shave belongs to Joey!” Cinderella said, with some determination. They both knew everything there was to know about these handsome men, including what type of after shave they preferred. Beauty grabbed the bottle and took a deep breath.

“Yep, that’s Joey’s!” she said, smiling.

“Yep, that’s mine!” a voice said from behind them, making them both jump and the bottle of after shave fell to the floor. The two girls exchanged looks of panic and delight, before turning around, slowly, Beauty still clutching the damp towel close to her body, like a shield. Cinderella, not having anything to hold on to, clasped her hands together behind her back, trying as hard as she could to pretend that she wasn’t shaking all over.

Standing right in front of them, arms crossed over his chest, a look of amusement on his face, the ocean-blue eyes staring them down, making both girls impossibly turned on, was one of the handsome men, one of the sweetest, hottest, most perfect men who ever walked the earth... They had been caught red-handed... by Joe McIntyre!

“Shit!” Cinderella managed to whisper, not really trusting her voice at the moment.

“So... I’m not even gonna ask what y’all are doing here, I think we all know the answer to that one. What I do want to know is; how you got in!”

“We have friends in high places?”

“Try again!”

”Magic?”

”Wrong! I’ll tell you how you got in here! You came through the door!”

And then, shattering the two girls completely, he smiled at them, big and bright, making their insides melt.

“Am I right?”

Transfixed by the look in his eyes, neither Cinderella nor Sleeping Beauty could do more than nod. Of course they came through the door. Joe was a genius! Why didn’t they think of that? And, to make matters worse, he took a step forward, towards them, making their rapidly beating hearts stop for a second or five. Somewhere, in the back of their minds, they heard two words they’d known since they were young; “Step One!” For some reason, as they both were thinking the same thing, they giggled slightly, thinking about what followed those two words: “We can have lots of fun!” That was the one and only reason they were here, after all. To have the best time of their lives, to have fun with these five handsome men. So, when Joey took another step, they looked at each other, not even the slightest bit worried that they were going to be kicked out, and gave a tiny nod. They knew they were thinking the same thing at the moment.

“Now... What possible reason could there be for this... intrusion? Don’t y’all know that it’s illegal to... enter... without permission?”

It was true, and they knew that, but somehow, all they could think about at the moment, was what he had said, and how he had said it... and what those words meant... and Beauty had to bite down hard, to keep from moaning out loud at the thought of Joe McIntyre... entering something else entirely. Cinderella was starting to breathe a little heavy, the implications of that sentence making her pussy wet.

“So... what should I do... to teach you two a lesson about breaking and entering?”

Beauty, the arousal coursing through her entire body making her forget all about being nervous or embarrassed, suddenly opened her mouth.

“We might have to be punished!”

“Yes!” Cinderella agreed, eagerly, not even realizing what she was saying. “We deserve to be punished... Hard!”

Joe looked from one to the other, his eyes burning right into their souls, marking them without even touching them. They would do whatever he asked. They both knew they would react this way if they ever got close to one of the handsome men, but they never expected it to be this... easy. And they never expected to feel this kind of excitement. Having Joe standing so close, looking at them the way he did... If he laid one finger on either of them right now, they would both die!

He didn’t exactly lay a finger on either of them... but he did start to pull down the zipper in Cinderella’s dress. Apparently, it was possible to cum just by having someone pull down a zipper, because Cinderella had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. She was certain that he could see exactly what he was doing to her, because in all honesty? How could he not? She was shivering already, and he hadn’t even touched her. She looked over at her friend, her sister, the only one who knew how she felt, the only one who understood her, and Beauty nodded at her. Her eyes were as bright and shiny as Cinderella’s, both feeling as if he was already fucking them, using them like the sluts they were.

“How about we move this party to the bedroom?”

“Yeah... sure...”

“Anything...”

They would have agreed to just about anything at that moment. Joe smiled at them both and, as Cinderella’s dress touched the floor, leaving her standing in nothing but her underwear, he stretched out his arms towards them, like a proper gentleman, escorting them in to the bedroom.

And then, the gentleman turned into a beast, pulling them close to his body, kissing them both, one after the other, hard, passionately, as his hands wandered all over their bodies. It was on now!

The two girls finally got one of their biggest dreams realized as they were now allowed to touch one of the men they’d had so many fantasies about, one of the men who had given them so many glorious orgasms in the past, by just being himself. Pretty soon, both were naked, their hands moving towards Joe to remove his clothes as well, trying so hard not to rip them off, but failing miserably since they were more eager than ever before. Joe didn’t seem to mind, though, helping them along by removing both shirt and pants, leaving him standing by the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of really black, really tight briefs. Both Cinderella and Beauty stopped, staring at him with eyes that were glazed over with desire. Joe Mac, their Joey Joe, standing almost naked in front of them, and they could actually see the outlines of his erection, his infamous Anaconda, straining against his underpants.

As if on cue, the two girls went smoothly down on their knees, running their hands up and down Joe’s legs, staring at the Anaconda with mouths that watered. This was beyond any and all of their wildest dreams. They looked up, as if reminding themselves once more that it was actually happening, that it was actually Joe Mac standing in front of them, and then, as one, they reached out and pulled down the black briefs, both of them gasping in barely concealed delight as the Anaconda was let out. There it was, even bigger and more beautiful than any of them could have imagined. Sure, they’d heard the stories, from blockheads who’d had the fortune of being with Joe, but hearing was nothing like seeing it for real.

Cinderella fought every instinct she had, that was screaming at her to just dive in, because they were, after all, two in this, and they had made a vow that if this ever were to happen, they would share, like the sisters they were. Now, however, it was very hard to forget about that part. Cinderella loved sucking cock! She loved the power she had over the man, loved that she could turn a man to putty in her hands, loved the sounds and noises that they made as they shot their cum, be it on her face or her chest, whatever they felt like. She was really good at it! And this... was the Holy Grail for her.

She quickly turned her head to look at her friend, giving her the biggest puppy-eyes she could muster, silently begging to have the first go. Her heart sank as Beauty shook her head, but then, she saw the twinkle in her sister’s eye and knew that they were once again on the same page. Simultaneously, they dove right in, attacking Joe’s big dick with both hands and lips and tongue, worshipping it like they were priestesses at their altar, licking as much as possible, sucking down as much as they could without gagging, holding it, playing with it, fighting over it like sisters fighting over a new toy. 

Somehow, listening to Joe moan was even more arousing than actually sucking him off, because there was a reason for his moaning and his moving of the hips like that. He was turned on, because of them, because of what they did. That, alone, was enough to make them dripping wet. Their hands, it seemed, were unable to stop moving as well, moving up and down Joe’s legs, over his tight ass, over his big, hard dick and over each other’s naked backsides. They met in a wet, passionate kiss, right above the glistening head, and then went right back to licking and sucking. If it were at all possible, they would want to stay like this forever.

And then, just like that, they were both pulled away from their toy and forced to stand again, watching, as if in a trance, as Joey shook his head. There was no way in any world that they would have been able to contain their sounds of disappointment, mewling like kittens whose milk is taken away from them, but he just gave them a grin, somehow both adorable and predatory at the same time.

“Plenty of time for that later! Get up on the bed!”

There was an edge in his voice, making it impossible for both girls to disobey his order! 

Moving together, they climbed up on the bed, laying down side by side, still staring at Joe, still not daring to believe that this was actually happening. They had talked about it, they had fantasised about it, they had planned it for weeks and weeks and still, they felt as if they were dreaming. As they waited for the handsome man to make his move, their hands kept on wandering, touching themselves and each other, unable to stop. It seemed that watching them together served as a turn on for him as well, and as soon as they realized that, their actions got bolder.

Cinderella wasted no time in going for her friend’s large breasts, starting with a little love-bite on top of the erect nipple, like she always did, and then extending her tongue to lick that same nipple, as her hand moved over to the other one, not squeezing or tweaking, just letting her hand rest gently on top of it, feeling it on the palm of her hand, begging for attention. Not even bothering to check for a response, knowing that whatever she did right now would be highly appreciated, Cinderella started sucking the nipple into her mouth as the hand started moving down, over Beauty’s stomach and further down, towards her steaming sex. 

For a brief second, she actually forgot there was someone in the room with them. Playing with her friend often had that effect on her! But then, she felt the bed move, and as she looked down, her hand hovering just a few inches above the hairless cunt, she saw Joey crouching down in between Beauty’s widely spread legs. With a smile that would have scared her wholesome cousin half to death, she nodded at him, eyes sparkling, and moved her lips up to whisper in her sister’s ear:

“You feel that, baby?” She felt Beauty’s whole body shudder as Joe extended his tongue and started licking her wet pussy. “That’s Joey McIntyre licking your pussy! You’ve got motherfucking Joe Mac eating you out! You lucky, lucky bitch!” Although she didn’t sound jealous, there was a part of her wanting desperately to switch places with her friend at this moment. She knew, however, that she too would get her chance and that there really was no reason for any kind of jealousy.

For a few seconds, she stayed still, listening to Beauty moan, watched her move as Joe fucked her with his tongue, and then, deciding that she wanted in on the action as well, moved to sit, on her knees, right above Beauty’s face, all but aiming her wet pussy at her friend’s mouth. It took all of three seconds, before she felt the familiar sensation of her friend’s tongue licking her, teasing her clit with her teeth, making Cinderella shiver as well. She held on to her own breasts as she grinded her pussy on Beauty’s face, urging her to go faster, deeper.

Pretty soon, she noticed Joe moving again, and Beauty barely had time to relax before Joe got into position, spread her legs even wider, and in one smooth thrust, he pushed his big cock inside her. Beauty screamed into Cinderella’s pussy as he started fucking her, the vibrations causing her friend to lose balance for a second. But she remained where she was, and was rewarded when Beauty went crazy on her, licking her pussy with wild abandon, pushing not one but two fingers inside her friend as one of the hottest men alive pounded her pussy.

There was no sound in the hotel room, other than their gasping and moaning, their shrieks and the slap of skin on naked skin. Cinderella felt her orgasm approach and quickly moved away from Beauty’s lovely tongue. She did not want this party to be over so soon. And she had made a promise to herself, and the young girl she once was, that when she came, she would do it with Joe McIntyre moving inside her. And she would keep that promise!

For a few minutes, she just watched, loving the sounds that Beauty was making as Joe fucked her with his incredible dick, sliding in an out of her with the practised ease of someone who had done this a thousand times before. There was nothing surprising about that. They had always known that Joe Mac would know how to pleasure a woman. Cinderella moved in closer, running her hands all over his magnificent body, stroking his dick as it went in and out of her beautiful friend, feeling it become slick with her juices. There was no way she could stop herself, so she swooped down, crawling over Beauty until she found a position that worked for her, and started licking the spot where Joe’s dick met Beauty’s pussy, making sure to let her tongue play with both him and her.

“You’re next!” Joe’s voice suddenly said and she all but came, right then and there. Of course, she was next. Anything else would be disastrous! She stopped licking for a while, and just let her hand play with dick and pussy, waiting for that magical moment when she would be on the receiving end. It wouldn’t be long now, she thought to herself. Not long now!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

If she had wanted to slowly count to 100 as she waited, she would not have been able to get past 74. Pulling out, Joe gave Cinderella a lust-filled look.

“Hands and knees, cutie!”

The day had not yet arrived when she would be able to refuse anything that man said. Moving as quickly as possible, she got up on her hands and knees on the bed, pushing her eager sex towards him. She dared not ask for it, he was the one calling the shots here, but her body all but screamed her desire for him to fill her with that thick cock. She was trembling all over in anticipation and soon got her reward, as Joe McIntyre, the boy she once upon a time had fallen so helplessly in love with, as she first saw him sing and dance and smile with those ocean blue eyes, pulled her closed and shoved himself in with one smooth, hard thrust. She was so wet from having her cunt licked and the excitement she felt that he slid inside with no effort at all, no matter his girth.

Cinderella cried out when he started fucking her, urging him on, both pleading and ordering, although she soon enough realized that if anyone was giving orders in this room, it was the man fucking her. When she tried telling him what to do, he abruptly stopped and all but pulled out, until she cried his name, asking his forgiveness. He pushed back inside and fucked her even faster, making her big breasts jump with every thrust he made. Beauty moved in beneath her, grabbing the two juggling tits in her hands, bringing one stiff nipple to her mouth, while playing roughly with the other, pinching and tweaking it, until Cinderella shook all over in ecstasy. She had no trouble what so ever telling Beauty what to do, and was delighted beyond words when her dear friend did everything Cinderella asked of her.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her peak, and she screamed when she did, pushing back onto the huge dick fucking her and front to Beauty’s hand stroking her, throwing her head back and moaned like a proper slut, flying on the wings of desire. And it wasn’t until she stopped screaming that both she and Beauty realized that they were no longer alone in the room with Joey.

“Mind if I cut in?” a voice they both recognized said, right next to them and as they looked up, they saw Jordan Knight standing by the bed, naked as the day he was born. Their hearts, beating furiously up until now, suddenly stopped for a few seconds. Their dreams were becoming a reality! Their plan working! There was no way in any universe that the two girls would ever say no to someone like Jordan Knight.

“Fine!” Joe said, pulling out before Cinderella had a chance to say anything. “You take that one!”

As if they were nothing but things for them to play with! Any other two girls might have found that insulting. Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty were reminded of their own toys, left behind in their hotel room, that they had named after the five handsome men. In their minds, it made perfect sense and they had no problem being used like toys. It was only fair, after all!

Jordan wasted no time burying himself inside Beauty’s hot cunt, making her squeal with delight. Cinderella, still on her hands and knees, caught Joe’s eye as he moved up to the bed, licking her lips in an obvious invitation. Joe moved into position, leaning back against the headboard, nodding his approval! Cinderella crawled over to him, bent down her head and took as much as humanly possible of his big dick in her mouth, slick with both her and Beauty’s juices, and started sucking like a pro. This was what she really loved doing, and this was what she had been dreaming about for so long. She wanted to make sure that Joe Mac got the best blowjob there was, so that whenever a girl went down on him, he would compare everything she did with what Cinderella once had done, and he would find the girl lacking in every department.

Beauty was moaning like a whore, reaching out her arms towards Jordan to be able to touch him, but he remained tantalizingly out of reach for her greedy hands. He gave her his infamous smile as he fucked like a pro, pushing his cock in her steaming cunt, making her moan even louder. Cinderella, not wanting someone outside of this hotel room to hear them, quickly moved to again place her dripping pussy over Beauty’s mouth, not letting go of Joe’s monster of a dick. Joe was doing quite a bit of moaning himself, proving to Cinderella that she was indeed one of the best in this department.

However, a few minutes later, he suddenly stopped her and pulled her head up to his for a wet kiss. Cinderella moved into position and plunged herself down on Joe’s dick, bouncing up and down that big dick with Beauty now squealing again, right beside her. Cinderella made a few noises herself, moaning and groaning and sighing as all her dreams were made a reality. Then the two men switched, Joe once more pushing into Beauty’s pussy and Jordan’s cock fucking Cinderella hard enough to make her cry our as the waves of pleasure washed over her, her pelvis moving in perfect rhythm with Jordan’s thrusts.

“Well”, a voice suddenly said, somewhere in the room, “seems that headache of yours passed rather quick, right, Joe?”

Neither Joe, nor Jordan seemed too bothered with the intrusion and Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, recognizing the voice as one of the five handsome men, simply kept on moving and moaning, both of them accepting the fact that there were people in the room, watching them have sex. It was not like they were going to ask the newcomer to leave. They knew that voice like they knew their own mothers’. 

It was the voice of Donnie Wahlberg.

Beauty actually became even louder. Not even knowing what she did, she held out her hand towards Donnie, asking, in-between gasping breaths, for him to come to her.

“You boys mind sharing?” he asked as he moved closer to the bed, unbuttoning his belt. Beauty was salivating at the thought and Cinderella tried stretching out a hand, to finally be able to feel the infamous Wahlberg Marshmallow, but Jordan grabbed both her wrists, holding her arms up above her head, preventing her from moving them. Cinderella sobbed with desire; this was beyond any and all of her wildest fantasies.

“Hell, no! In fact… Let’s make it a real party! Call the boys, make them come here!”

“Jon too?”

There was no way the girls would have been able to keep that sound from gushing over their lips. The boys? As is plural? As in not only Danny, but Jon too?! Beauty moaned out loud at the thought and Cinderella was nearly wetting herself with anticipation.

“Well, now, looks like we have a couple of Jon-girls in the house! –Is that it? You girls want my big brother to come in here and see you like this?”

Cinderella tried answering, tried telling them that they loved all the boys equally, but the only thing she was able to say was ‘oh…oh…oh…’ over and over again, as Jordan teasingly pushed in and out of her sweet cunt. So she settled for nodding vigorously, hoping that it would suffice as an answer. Beauty was beside herself. The thought of all the boys actually seeing her like this both exited and terrified her, but she would not have been able to say no, had her life depended on it. This was something that happened one time and never again, and she wanted to make sure that she got the full package!

“Jon too!” Jordan decided, and both Cinderella and Beauty cried out as he and Joe started moving a little faster again, after having slowed down whilst talking to Donnie. Donnie picked up his cell, still standing by the bed, his pants now open, but still up. Beauty, seeing an opportunity, managed to get a hold of them and gave a firm pull, indicating that she wanted them off. Donnie, still waiting for an answer, looked down and gave her a teasing smile, then allowed her to pull them down, which she did with an almost childlike glee. She didn’t even pause before doing the same to his underwear, the only thing preventing her from doing it smoothly was Joe’s huge dick, sliding in and out of her steaming pussy.

“Danny! We’re having a party! Jon there? Bring him! Joe’s room!”

He disconnected, throwing the cell on the bedside table. And then moved in closer to the bed, tilting his head slightly to the right, looking down at Beauty with a big smile. It was the best ‘go-ahead’ she had ever gotten and she pounced onto his dick, sucking it all the way down, feeling faint with exhilaration and ecstasy, knowing that she was actually sucking Donnie’s dick! The only thing that would top that, so to speak, would be if she could get him and Danny to fuck her at the same time. She moaned at the thought, and then she felt Donnie’s hands in her hair, holding her steady as he fucked her mouth and she came, right then and there, coating Joe’s massive dick with her juices, her screams muffled by the cock in her mouth.

“Fuck, she’s a wild one! We’re gonna have lots of fun, aren’t we, sweetheart?” Joe said, not even stopping what he was doing.

Cinderella, lost in the throes of passion as Jordan fucked her brains out, would probably have told them that Beauty was a closet Donnie-girl, if she hadn’t been too busy repeating the word “oh” over and over.

Neither one of the two young girls had any idea how much time went by before they once again heard someone entering the room. By that time, Beauty was sitting on Donnie, saying his name over and over as she bounced on his cock. Cinderella was caught between Joe and Jordan, one fucking her ass from behind, one underneath her, fucking her pussy. She was in absolute heaven, holding on to Joe with one hand, bracing herself on Jordan’s chest with the other, feeling more like an animal than a human being at the moment and loving every second of it.

Until a voice brought them straight back to reality:

“Well, this looks like a fun party!”

Donnie, not even slowing down, simply gave a quick laugh.

“It was, until you got here! Get over here, Dan-man, this girl is incredible!”

Beauty barely had time to breathe before she felt the bed move and suddenly, she felt lips touch the base of her neck, making her entire body shudder. Two hands moved slowly, sensually across her back, and then around to feel her large breasts. Not even thinking anymore, she leaned her head back, giving Danny easier access to her body and as she opened her mouth to say his name, his mouth crashed down on hers, slipping his tongue inside like it was right where it belonged. Beauty gave a whimper, the stimulation of her body almost too much for her to handle, and she could feel her orgasm come rushing towards her. Before she reached her peak, though, Donnie slowed down his thrusting, until he finally stopped completely.

Beauty opened her eyes, astonished and frustrated. What was going on?

“You think you can handle both of us, sweetheart?” Donnie asked, smiling at her, and some small part of her was amazed that he didn’t even sound out of breath. This man was an animal! And he was asking her if she wanted one of her biggest fantasies come to life! She almost fell forward as she realised this, but the strong hands massaging her breasts held her upright.

“Yes…” she gasped, and then, a little louder: “Oh, fuck yes… please!”

It was, apparently, the correct answer. She moved forward a bit, leaning down to give Donnie a long wet kiss, and as she did so, she felt a finger gently tease her tight asshole. Shivering all over, she gasped as the finger entered her body and started moving in and out. Good lord!!!

Cinderella was still trapped between Joe and Jordan, moaning loudly as she rode out her orgasm, moving her body frantically back and forth, up and down, loving every second as they both fucked her. They held her tight, making her oblivious to everything around her as she came. It wasn’t until she started to come down from her high a few minutes later, that she knew something was different. A quick look to her right told her that Beauty was enjoying a Double D-sandwich, with both Donnie and Danny fucking her hard. And that meant… that there was someone else in the room as well. And it just wasn’t right that the other four got to enjoy this and not him. As Joe and Jordan carefully slipped out, she took a few calming breaths.

“Beauty…” she said in a voice that sounded more freshly fucked than stern, “Look at me, babe! Remember what we talked about?”

Beauty, happily moaning and panting, suddenly looked up and turned her head slightly to frown at her friend. Surely, Cinderella couldn’t be serious? They had discussed it, yes, and Beauty had agreed to the plan… at the time, but that was before she was getting fucked by both Donnie and Danny at the same time! That was before she got her wildest dreams and fantasies made a reality. Surely Cinderella could see that sticking to that particular part of the plan would be impossible at the moment? But Cinderella persisted, her voice growing stronger by the second as she moved on the bed to tweak Beauty’s nipple.

“You promised!” she said and tweaked a little harder. Beauty made a sound that sounded more like the keening noise of a wounded animal, and then she nodded, took a deep breath, and focused her eyes on Donnie’s face.

“Moan for me, DDub”, she said in a low voice that trembled slightly with the effort, “I want to hear you!”

Pleased with the result, Cinderella got up from the bed and slowly walked over to the only man still dressed in the room, holding out her hand to him. As he moved closer, she placed both hands on his cheeks, got up on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss. She could taste alcohol, which only made her more confident that what they had planned was actually going to work.

“Close your eyes!” she whispered. “Close your eyes… and relax. Let the only sound you hear in this room… be the sound of *his* voice!”

There was no point in him asking who she was talking about, nor was there any point in her telling him. They both knew what it meant. As he hesitated, she smiled at him, her eyes betraying the love she felt for this man.

“Trust me!” she said, and her breath got caught in her throat as he actually closed his eyes and exhaled. Heart pounding in her chest and with his hand in a firm grip, she walked back to the bed, asking with body language alone that Joe and Jordan move just a little bit to give Jon some room. As they obeyed, she helped Jon sit down on the side of the bed, then kneeled before him and opened the fly in his pants. Before doing anything further, though, she looked over at Beauty, who was doing the best she could not to cry out as Danny fucked her ass and Donnie kept on pushing inside her steaming hot pussy. She knew it was hard on her friend, not being able to shout out her pleasure, but it was for the greater good. They needed to help Jon relax if they were going to be able to do this properly, and they happened to know the one thing that would help him do that. Beauty saw her look and gave a slight nod, moving her pelvis just a fraction to get further noise from Donnie, satisfied only when he started groaning loudly.

Seeing that Beauty kept up her end of the bargain, Cinderella took a deep breath and prayed to all her gods. Then she reached inside Jon’s pants and gently stroked the outline of his half hard cock with two fingers, just a little tease. Just then, Beauty must’ve done something extraordinary, because Donnie suddenly got a lot louder. On cue, the cock Cinderella was currently teasing grew to its full length, as if answering the call of the loved one. Cinderella smiled to herself, satisfied that their plan seemed to be working. The intense bromance between Jon and Donnie had escalated during the last few years, making both Cinderella and Beauty wonder if maybe, there was something other than friendship going on between the two men. 

Knowing full well that the fairer sex held no interest to the oldest Knight brother and that the sight of a female body would do nothing to arouse him, they had come up with a plan, to be able to change that. Beauty would not appreciate Cinderella getting a first taste, as they had agreed that they would take care of Jon together, but she would get her turn. They had agreed, weeks before doing this, that they would share as the sisters they were. They would both be with all five of the handsome men and they would both make sure that the other didn’t cheat!

Her whole body trembling, Cinderella got a little bolder and, instead of just teasing him, reached inside his underwear and grasped his hard cock with her hand, her heart dancing as she heard him breathe a little heavier. This was even better that she could have anticipated and, deciding that playtime was over, she took him out and wrapped her lips around his cock, moving them up and down in a rhythm she had used, and gotten praise for, since her early teens. Bobbing her head like a pro, she worked him until she heard his gasps turn into moans and knew it was time to take it to the next level.

Beauty, noticing that Cinderella had started on dessert before they were through with the main course, had to force herself to slow down a bit. She was a bit disappointed that Cinderella had done what they said they would do together, but she knew that soon, she would also be able to play with the sweet Jonathan. A shudder went through her body as she imagined what it would be like. Squeezing Donnie’s cock with her cunt, Beauty settled for a slower pace, biting back a moan as Danny followed suit, still fucking her ass as he fondled her big tits, playing with her hard nipples to see what kind of reaction that would make.

Licking her lips in satisfaction, Cinderella got up and gently placed her hands on Jon’s shoulders, indicating that she wanted him to lie down. To her immense surprise and joy, he actually did it. Jordan knelt beside his big brother, watching Cinderella’s work with a look of pure confusion. His eyes said it all; how in the hell did she managed to do that? Cinderella looked over at Donnie, who was moaning loudly at the moment. It was simply a matter of knowing how to keep your audience captivated. Years in acting school finally paid off! As soon as Jon was lying down, Cinderella moved, running her hands all over his body, pulling off his shirt in the process, and, on an impulse, tickled him with her long hair as she moved her head down over his belly. His body shivered, almost involuntarily, in response and Cinderella felt mighty pleased with herself.

She moved further down, still tickling him with her hair, until she finally reached his hard cock, putting it in her mouth once more. It was only for a minute or so, just enough for her to relax her nerves a bit and then she pulled up a bit, still keeping the cockhead in her mouth, slowly moving her tongue over and around it, as she started running her hands up and down his legs, soothing him, before moving her hand in under his ass, gently coaxing him to lift up a bit to give her access. There were no words big enough to describe the feeling in her heart as she watched his body move. That he’d actually let her… Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that people were moving around on the bed and she knew she should pay attention to this, but her mind, every single part of her being, was completely focused on the man in front of her.

As she slowly started pushing her finger inside him, she almost jumped out of her skin as a hand started touching her backside. For a brief, mind-blowing moment, she had actually forgotten about the other guys. As the hand reached down to touch her pussy, she swallowed Jon’s dick whole, down to the root, and pushed the rest of her finger inside him. The next thing she knew, there was another set of lips in close proximity of her and she opened up one eye to see that Beauty was right beside her, licking her lips in anticipation. Cinderella nodded and pulled back up again, moving her finger slightly as she watched Beauty take over the cock-sucking. The hand touching her pussy suddenly entered her with two fingers, making it hard for her to concentrate. But she was determined to do this, they had planned it for way too long to let themselves be distracted, so she moved her pelvis slowly up and down to show the man with the fingers (she didn’t even know which one it was and at the moment, did not even care) that she welcomed his touch. And then she added another finger, slowly stretching Jon’s perfect ass.

Watching him fall apart right before their eyes might be the most beautiful thing either one of the two girls had ever seen in their life. Beauty kept on sucking his dick, proving that she was just as talented as her friend, taking it all the way down to the root and back up again. She was worried about her gag reflex for a second or two, but quickly decided that nothing in this world was going to keep her from doing this. Absolutely nothing!

And then Danny started fucking her steaming hot cunt with his tongue, making every single cell quiver. That man knew what he was doing, and Beauty was suddenly having some real difficulty focusing on the task at hand. She had to use every ounce of willpower she had left in her body to be able to concentrate, but eventually, she got her bearings and as Danny’s tongue got more ferocious, so did her mouth on Jon’s hard cock. She might not be able to turn him back to the other team, but she sure as hell could try and show him what he might be missing out on. Her brain shutting down completely at the thought, she moved, quicker than one might have thought, away from Danny’s wicked tongue and plunged herself down on Jon’s cock, biting her lip until she could taste blood to keep from crying out as she started moving up and down.

“Jesus!”

“Holy shit!”

“Oh, fuck!”

The reactions from the other men were instantaneous as everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and just stare at Beauty for a few seconds, none of them actually believing what they were seeing. Cinderella, however, simply looked up, smiled to herself and then added a third finger. Beauty was moving just a bit too fast, but that was ok, Cinderella had done just that earlier. This was only fair! They had agreed on taking care of Jon together and that’s what they were doing! Working towards the same goal: getting the most precious, beloved angel to lose control completely! She kept on working her fingers in and out, keeping her friend steady with the other hand by pressing it gently against the flat of her back, when all of a sudden, as she crooked her fingers slightly, there was an unmistakable groan from Jon and Cinderella couldn’t keep the chocked gasp from her lips as he suddenly grabbed her hips and started fucking her good and hard.

Cinderella watched the two of them move in almost perfect rhythm and then, she saw Donnie, leaning close to Jon’s ear, whispering something to him. Of course, she really should have known. Whatever Donnie was saying, it was definitely working and Cinderella suddenly realized that this night might just turn out to be the best night ever, for both her and Beauty. As she kept on working her fingers, she turned her head and found three very surprised men staring at her, then at Beauty, bouncing away on Jon’s cock like she’d been doing it forever, and then back to Cinderella, asking with their eyes alone what kind of magic they were using to get Jon so worked up. Cinderella simply smiled at them. It was time to up the ante, so to speak.

“I wanna watch!” she said, giving Joe her biggest pout in history. He grinned at her and moved his hand down to his still rock hard cock, but Helen shook her head, the pout turning positively wicked.

“No!” she said, moving her gaze from Joe to Jordan a few times, to get their attention. “I wanna watch the two of you… Together!”


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

“I’m sorry, since when are y’all calling the shots around here?”

Cinderella simply raised an eyebrow and looked back at Sleeping Beauty, and noticed that Donnie was taking initiatives all on his own that included pushing his fingers in and out of Jon’s sweet mouth, still whispering in the older man’s ear. She looked back at Joe Mac, letting him draw his own conclusions. Was he going to deny that the girls had magic powers?!

“Y’all don’t think you’re the first girls to do something like this, do you?”

Oh, he was getting cocky now! Her request must have really gotten to him. This was interesting news. Both she and Beauty knew that they were not the first and they would most definitely be the last, but they were the only two girls who managed to get all five of the handsome men. Including Jon! They were the only two girls to get Jon to partake in the festivities as well. And that fact alone, made them special. That fact alone, made Cinderella convinced, more than ever before, that she and Beauty would have everything they wanted, before this night was over.

“No”, she said, still smiling her wicked smile, “of course not! Does that mean that you’re not gonna do it?”

He didn’t reply at first, just looked at her, then at Beauty, then at Jon, Donnie, then Jordan, and back at Cinderella, shrugging his shoulders.

“Fuck it, why not?”

Cinderella just about came right then and there. If her life had been at stake, she would not have been able to stop the lust-filled whimper from escaping her lips. He laughed at her reaction, but she didn’t care. She fought to regain some kind of composure, and managed to keep her voice somewhat even as she said:

“Good! –Beauty?”

Beauty was paying absolutely no attention what so ever to the others in the room. She was lost in a dreamworld, with no intention of ever leaving. What she was doing now was nothing short of a miracle and nothing anyone else said or did was gonna make her stop. She didn’t care! She was fucking Jon Knight! No! Scratch that! *Jon* was fucking *her*! And damn, but he was doing a good job! Nothing could top this moment… Unless… Yes, of course!

Opening her eyes, she looked over at Donnie, who was staring transfixed as his fingers went in and out of Jon’s mouth and she knew, in that instant, that he would agree.

“Givehimwhathewants!” she said in a rush, as she tried, and failed, to slow herself down. Donnie looked up, blinking, as if her voice had awoken him from his trance. At first, though, he just looked at her, raised his head a bit and just looked, as though he didn’t understand what she was saying. Biting her lip to be able to keep control, she looked from Donnie to Jon, drinking in his beautiful face, pleading with Donnie without taking her eyes from Jon.

“Give him… what he wants!” she clarified and added, in case he still didn’t understand: “You!”

Donnie smiled at her then, and he leaned down to whisper something once more in Jon’s ear. Whatever he said, caused the beautiful man currently pushing inside her to go completely still for a few seconds, shell-shocked. He turned his head to stare, incomprehensibly, at the other man, his eyes asking what his mouth dared not. And in reply to the silent question, Donnie gently placed his lips upon Jon’s still gaping mouth, the love and desire in his eyes powerful enough to set the hotel on fire.

Even if she had not had a hard dick working her pussy, she would have exploded in orgasm just by seeing the two men kiss the way they did. Remembering to silence her moaning and the loud noises was impossible, the mere sight of them made her cry out. A small part of her wanted to attract Cinderella’s attention, so that she too could see what Beauty right now was witnessing, but she didn’t. The moment felt sacred. Cinderella would have plenty of time watching Jon and Donnie together, the night was still young. This, on the other hand… This was hers and hers alone. She was seeing history being re-written right before her eyes, when one of Jon’s hands suddenly abandoned her waist and moved around Donnie’s neck, holding him there in an iron grip, as if he was afraid it was all a dream and the second he let go, he would wake up. 

As she saw the way their mouths moved against each other, as she saw the way Donnie’s hands were caressing as much of Jon as he could possibly reach, as she felt the body underneath her tremble, she suddenly knew that she had to remove herself from the equation. They no longer paid her any attention, and she was sitting on Jon’s freaking cock, for crying out loud! Any other time, with any other man, the knowledge that she no longer mattered would have killed her, but now… She’d had her moment with Jon, the night wasn’t over, and both she and Cinderella had lots of things planned… Jon and Donnie were venturing into unchartered territory; they needed to focus on each other, not on her.

Feeling him slip out, Beauty moved up to the headboard, leaning against it, hugging a pillow close to her as she watched the two men kiss and caress each other. She wasn’t even entirely certain that they had noticed her absence, so engrossed with each other were they. And it was beautiful to watch. A sound she now recognized as a moan coming from Jordan, she glanced over to see what he was up to, and almost fell off the bed as she saw him.

Cinderella had been busy. The very second that Joe agreed, and she had seen that Beauty was busy on her end, she had turned her biggest puppy eyes on Jordan, giving him the pout that once made her English teacher agree to something he never would have agreed on had he been immune, and she had stayed hidden behind his desk during his class, playing with and sucking his dick as he tried to teach. It was her best, most secret weapon, and she only used it in extreme cases… such as this. She now turned the pout and the eyes on full and waited for Jordan to cave.

“I… don’t… Ok!”

Cinderella’s pout turned into a bright shiny smile and she prayed to her gods that they couldn’t tell how she was drooling with anticipation on the inside.

“Thank you!” she said, hoping they could tell that she meant it. She would hate it for them to be uncomfortable with any of this, but so far, the night had been a hit, and they had plenty of hours to go. The first thought that entered her head was to give them instructions, and then it hit her, that they didn’t need instructions. They knew Jon! And she would bet good money that either Jordan or Joe, or possibly both, had seen Jon in action at least once or twice during the years. So she just scooted up a bit, to give them more room, and made a ‘Go ahead’-gesture with her hand, telling them to just do what felt natural.

She had not expected them to start making out right in front of her. In truth, she didn’t know what she had expected; her mind had come up with different scenarios for weeks, but to actually see them? That completely blew her away! They started out carefully, she did notice that, trying out new things, like how to angle your head when kissing another dude, but it only took them a second, or maybe five, to really get into it, and she couldn’t help but wonder if, first of all, they maybe had somehow done this before, and second of all, exactly how much had these boys been drinking before they came to the hotel room?

Whatever the reason, there was no denying that they were hot together. Cinderella couldn’t turn her head, even to call on her friend; she was too busy staring at the handsome men, watching with eyes that grew bigger by the second as Joe’s hands started moving all over Jordan’s chest, actually leaning against him to be able to reach better. Though Joe was clearly the aggressor in this, Jordan didn’t seem to object one little bit. It was almost as if he relished the feeling of giving up power like this, to let someone else drive for a change and Cinderella had to bite her bottom lip as he moaned out loud, feeling her wetness soaking the bed underneath her. Watching the two friends like this was an incredible turn-on, it was only a shame that Beauty was missing out. She was probably having the time of her life with Jon and could probably convince Donnie to participate as well, and the night was far from over, so Beauty would surely get her chance to watch Joe and Jordan later on.

Joey was surprisingly eager to find out what made Jordan tick and Helen loved the scene in front of her. As Joe moved in to bite Jordan’s nipple, Cinderella felt a hand on her leg and a quick glance to the left told her that Danny had moved closer and his eyes were moving all over her naked body. She could have offered him a blowjob, but for that she needed to focus all of her attention on him (she took some pride in being the best, after all!) and she really didn’t want to miss a single second of what was obviously Joe and Jordan’s first trip to the Dark side. It was the first of many, if she had anything to say about it.

But she didn’t want Danny to feel left out, so she got up on her knees, reached out towards his dick (pleased that he was indeed hard and solid as a tree all over) and guided it inside her pussy. Not once did she take her eyes away from Joe, who was now on his back as Jordan was suddenly taking over, his hands combing through Jordan’s hair, as the younger Knight brother alternated between licking and biting Joe’s nipples.

As she felt Danny start to thrust inside her, Cinderella was definitely in what she would describe as Heaven!

Sleeping Beauty had found her own little corner of Paradise, a place she’d only dreamed of, but never actually believing that it existed. And yet, here it was, right in front of her. And it was beautiful to watch! Donnie had his hands all over Jon! Jon had his hands all over Donnie! Hell, they were all over each other, going at it like lovesick teenagers. She so wanted to believe that they had never done this before, but the ease with which they were moving, the familiarity with which they touched, made her want to rethink that belief.

There was, however, the look of complete and utter shock on Jon’s face when Donnie kissed him. There was the surprised gasp from his lips as Donnie’s fingers caressed his neck. No, this was their first time, she had no doubt about that. They just knew each other really well, after almost 40 years of friendship, and they both knew what the other liked in bed.

It was no secret that alcohol lowered ones inhibitions and Jon Knight was a textbook example of that. The memory of him thrusting inside her made her pussy tingle and she spread her legs, inserting two fingers in her wet cunt as she watched the two men playfully fight over who got to be on top.

Not surprisingly, Jon won their little power struggle, wrapping both arms and legs around Donnie and rolled him over, ending up on top with Donnie’s delectable body spread out beneath him, like an offering to the gods. Not wasting another second, Jon settled comfortably between Donnie’s legs, looking like a starving man at a feast, and then swooped down, swallowing Donnie’s hard cock all the way to the root, causing his best friend to moan out loud.

Beauty gasped as she saw him working Donnie’s dick, and she couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, later in the evening, they could have a contest to see who gave the best blowjob. Because no matter how talented Cindy was, and Beauty knew from that she herself had some really wicked ways with her tongue, it looked like Donnie eyes were about to pop out of his skull. Her eyes moving from Jon’s mouth moving up and down Donnie’s length in a remarkable speed, to Donnie’s face, lost in pleasurable sensations, Beauty moaned as she fingered herself, placing this experience in the top 3 of the hottest things she had ever witnessed in her life. She wanted to look over at Jordan and Joe, knowing that Cindy had been working her magic, and she could hear her friend moaning in ecstasy, but there was no way she would ever move her gaze away from the love scene taking place in front of her.

However, as Donnie got closer to his release, he suddenly pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down at his friend, telling him to stop. Jon stopped, looked up, and for a split second, he reminded Beauty of a puppy who had his favourite toy taken away from him. And then, in the next second, the expression was gone, and Jon was licking his lips.

“Don’t you want to cum, Donnie?”

His voice sounded as if his heart was breaking and Beauty’s own heart actually stopped beating for a while.

“No, baby, I do… But I wanna be buried deep inside your sweet ass when I do!”

Beauty’s heart started beating again, so fast that it hurt.

“My… Donnie, are you sure you want to…”

“I love you, Jon!”

It wasn’t the first time he had said that, Beauty knew that. But somehow, things suddenly turned really serious. Beauty didn’t move, not even her fingers. Instead, she was staring at the two men in front of her. This was huge! This was life-altering! And she got to witness it happen! She was screaming Cinderella’s name inside her mind, not wanting to break the spell, but wanting her friend and sister to see this as well. 

‘Cindy!’ her mind was crying out. ‘For the love of our boys, turn your head around, you need to see this!’

Cinderella was having the time of her life. Danny was reading her body like one of his recipes, kissing her back and neck as she rode him, proving to her that her suspicions about him being a breast-man were correct as he constantly squeezed and played with her big tits. And in front of her, Jordan was now straddling Joey, making his friend both groan and whine as he moved his tongue all over Joey’s body, moving close to the groin, tantalizingly close, even licking the bellybutton, and then away, causing Joe to curse his name repeatedly. But Jordan, judging by the smile on his face as Joe threatened him, was having way too much fun. He was a tease, there was no denying that, but Helen could tell that he was just mentally preparing himself for the big finish…

And that’s when she heard Beauty cry out her name. Jordan was preparing for something he had never done before, all because SHE had asked him to, and Beauty was trying to make her look away?! For the sake of her friend’s health, she seriously hoped that it was a matter of extreme importance, because it would take a life or death situation to get Cinderella to stop staring at the two handsome men in front of her.

Out of love for her friend and the men they both adored, she decided to turn her head for 1,5 seconds to see what was going on. She turned her head, looked… and in 1,5 seconds, everything changed. Something unexpected was going on; something she and Beauty had often talked about but never thought they would actually get to see in real life.

Jon and Donnie were having another one of their ‘moments’, where they would forget about the rest of the world and just focus all of their attention on each other. Only this time, they were on a bed instead of on stage, they were naked instead of sitting in front of TV-cameras and they were looking at each other with so much love that Cinderella’s chest ached. It wasn’t the first time they did that, but something was still different about this time. The love that shone from them both this time was open and honest and bright as a summer’s day. With all the jokes and innuendos and playful flirting aside, what they were left with was the deep, honest love they had for one another.

Even Danny stopped moving when he saw them. She had no idea what Joe and Jordan were doing, nor did she really care anymore. She loved all of them she really did, and Joey was her first love, the one she measured every boyfriend she had ever had after, but there was something about Jon that made every single blockhead all around the world start to smile. It was a special kind of smile, the one you reserved for very few people, the ones who deserved it, the ones who earned it, the ones who made you believe that angels were real and walked the earth… And right now, she was watching history being re-written.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Danny whispered in her ear, sending shivers of lust down her spine with his sensuous voice.

“It’s like watching a sunset!” she said in a choked whisper. The slightest disturbance right now could break the spell and she would sooner cut off her own arm than ruin this moment.

Suddenly, as if gravity was pulling them towards one another, both Jon and Donnie moved, closing the distance between them, wrapping their arms around each other, fusing their mouths together in a kiss that would surely go down in history as the most erotic kiss of the century. 

As they continued their interrupted foreplay, Cinderella saw Beauty move out of their way, crawling over the bed to sit next to her. She opened her mouth to speak, presumably to ask forgiveness for making her friend turn away from the show that Joe and Jordan were no doubt putting on at the moment, but Cinderella silenced her with a look, before she could get a word out. There was nothing to forgive! Pleased, Beauty took her friend’s hand and pressed it against her cunt. She then moved her hand to touch Danny’s dick, still buried deep inside her friend. Cinderella’s fingers started moving, as if they had a will of their own, as did Beauty’s and both girls sighed as they watched Jon and Donnie.

It was obvious that neither Jonathan, nor Donnie cared about the fact that there were other people in the room. And if they did, it didn’t show. They were still sitting, arms around each other, kissing like it was the only thing they wanted to do for the rest of their lives, but eventually, their hands started moving, their breathing got heavier and their naked bodies tried to get closer, demanding friction.

“Fuck me!”

It wasn’t more than a whisper, and virtually impossible to pick up on, but both Cinderella and Beauty, who had been watching them intently, heard it loud and clear, and their breaths got caught in their throats.

Donnie, being Donnie, wasted no time in getting on top of his lover, gently coaxing Jon down on his back. And as soon as he had Jon where he wanted him, he moved his hands down and in under Jon’s ass, much like Cinderella had done just a little while ago. And thanks to her earlier ministrations, there was no need for preparations. Getting up on his knees, Donnie grabbed his cock and slowly entered the man in front of him, not stopping until he was all the way in. Then, and only then, did he stop himself, taking a moment to stare, as if hypnotized, at their union, and then, he looked up to meet Jon’s heated stare. That’s when he started moving.

Not one of the two girls present dared even breathe as Donnie fucked Jon. They were just staring at the couple (for that’s what they were now, a blind man could see that), Cinderella’s fingers moving in and out of Beauty’s wet pussy in time with Donnie’s energetic thrusts, making her friend feel as if she was the one getting fucked by him. Danny had started his slow thrusting again, his muscular body sweaty and shaking with the effort of holding himself back. There was a distant moaning from someone close by and Cinderella, caught up in the lovemaking she was witnessing and the glorious feeling of Danny’s dick in her pussy, had a complete mental breakdown, and she hissed at the person interrupting, not even realizing until much later just what she had said and who she had said it too:

“Shut the fuck up, asshole!”

How dare they try and ruin this beautiful moment?

Although they started out slow, the two men didn’t stay that way for long. They soon got a little more vocal, their heavy breathing turning into moaning and groaning, their movements getting more erratic and then, Donnie leaned down, pressing his forehead against Jon’s and started fucking him like a madman, pistoning in and out of Jon’s hungry ass with renewed force, Jon’s name falling from his lips. Jon, his legs held up by Donnie’s strong arms, wrapped his arms around Donnie’s neck, met and matched every thrust, and whispered something in Donnie’s ear that made his lover call out: 

“Oh, fuck, Jon, yes!” And even though they knew for a fact that it wasn’t so, in that perfect moment, both girls would have sworn a sacred oath on their lives that Donnie and Jon came at the same time.

Watching his two best friends together in the throes of passion seemed to enflame Danny for some reason and he let himself go completely, pushing himself inside Cinderella, over and over, like his life depended on it, making her legs tremble. Her fingers moved faster as well, fucking Beauty’s cunt with short, hard movements, sending Beauty right over the edge. Hearing her friend cry out in orgasm, with Jon and Donnie not three feet away, holding onto each other as if they were afraid of letting go, Beauty’s fingers teasing her and Danny working her pussy like he was made for it, soon made Cinderella cum as well, biting her lip until it bled as she reached her climax.

After that, everything went really quiet for a while, as they all relaxed comfortably on the bed, catching their breaths.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

“Well…” Joey said after a few minutes of companionable silence, lifting his head from Jordan’s chest where it had been resting comfortably, “I don’t know ‘bout the rest of y’all, but I’m fucking starving!”

“So order up some room service!” Danny suggested as he stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes a bit, accidentally tickling Jordan.

“Yeah, ok!” Joe said as he got up, stark naked and walked over to the phone on the bedside table. “You girls want anything?”

Beauty grinned at him.

“After the workout you guys put us through? You bet your mini-marshmallow we want something!”

“Yeah”, Cinderella agreed, “but nothing too rich! I just want a bagel… oh, and some roasted chicken… fruit salad… and champagne!”

“You don’t drink!” Beauty reminded her in a low voice. Cinderella shrugged and winked at Joey.

“There’s a first time for everything!”

Joey nodded his agreement.

“Champagne it is! And you, ms…?”

He raised an eyebrow at Beauty, who suddenly realized that despite everything that had occurred in this hotel room, they still hadn’t told these handsome men their names. 

“I’m Sleeping Beauty”, she said, a twinkle in her eye, “and that’s Cinderella!” she added, nodding her head in Cinderella’s direction. “And I’m thinking strawberries… and whipped cream… and chocolate sauce!”

Joey flashed his most charming smile at her, making her shiver, despite being warm from the exercise.

“I like the way you think, Sleeping Beauty!” he said as he lifted the phone, without bothering asking the other guys what they wanted. He probably knew, without asking, they had known each other for over 25 years, after all. Beauty looked over at Cinderella who simply smiled and nodded. She was thinking the exact same thing.

Jordan got up as well, looking extremely hot in the afterglow.

“I’m gonna hit the shower!”

“Good idea!” Donnie agreed and he got up as well, dragging Jon with him. It was like he didn’t want to let him go, even for a second. The two girls saw and felt their hearts flutter like butterfly wings. That was their doing, they knew that! They did that! And the thought of these hot men in the shower was enough for both of them to jump off the bed as well.

“Yeah, a shower would be good!” Cinderella agreed.

“There’s enough room for us too, right?” Beauty asked and Joey answered, his clear blue eyes sparkling with mischief:

“There’s enough room in there for five grown men… You do the math!”

Both Cinderella and Beauty stared at him, their eyes wide with shocked excitement. That simple statement made their already guttered minds work even harder. The evening was getting better and better by the second, they thought, as they followed Donnie and the Knight brothers into the shower.

Cinderella didn’t exactly like taking a shower as much as she liked taking a bath and listen to Enya, but for the men she had loved for more than 25 years, she would make an exception. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for either one of them. Even now, after everything that had happened, she still felt as though she was in the presence of greatness and as Donnie turned on the shower, she suddenly became very aware of her nakedness and that these men, her childhood gods, had all seen her lose control and act like a wanton slut. Then again, she thought to herself as she watched her handsome men step in the shower, she *was* a slut! They both were! And the night was far from over.

Beauty was already moving towards the three handsome men, but she stopped when she realized that Cinderella wasn’t by her side. She turned her head to look at her friend, a question in her eyes about Cinderella’s reluctance, and then she stretched out her hand.

“Come on, Cindy!” she said, her face radiant with joy. “This is too good an opportunity to pass up on. Remember?”

Of course she remembered. It was one of the many scenarios they had envisioned back at their hotel room, the possibility of watching a threesome with Donnie and the Knight brothers. The thought of the two brothers engaging in any kind of sexual activity with each other served as a huge turn-on for both girls and they had agreed that if the night they had planned actually occurred, then they would somehow make that particular fantasy into reality. It would not be easy, but they were confident that the spell they all were under at the moment would help things along a bit.

It was a pleasure like no other to stand under the running hot water and for a few minutes, everyone just stood still, enjoying the feeling. No one spoke; they just all stood there, letting the warm water wash away all their worries.

And then, things got… soapy!

Somehow, producing soap started a long line of dirty jokes, and suddenly, they were washing each other’s naked bodies, hands slipping and sliding, and laughter soon gave way to moaning as the hands got bolder. Beauty was just about to get her hands on Donnie’s marshmallow, when they heard footsteps and Danny came in.

“Room-service is on the way. ETA twenty minutes… I see we’re keeping the party going, mind if I join in?”

Beauty couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips. Danny looked insanely hot right now, and his bedroom eyes were moving all over her body with no shame. She made a quick decision and left the shower. It was time for Cindy to have her moment with Jon and Donnie. Beauty wanted some Wood!

“I’ve got a better idea!” she said, sinking down to her knees in front of him, his delicious hard cock mere inches from her face. Oh, yeah, she had a much better idea! His cock was calling out to her, asking for a kiss, begging her to come closer. So she did! She licked her lips in anticipation and closed her eyes for a second, sending a prayer of thanks to her Trojan gods for this night, and took him in, her hands going round to grab his ass as she started sucking.

Cinderella had watched her friend approach Danny with a smile on her face and when she looked back at her own little party, her smile grew even bigger. Jon and Donnie, once again, were lost in their own little world, with Jordan just watching them… Cinderella almost fainted on the spot. Jordan was watching them… with a look of pure, unadulterated lust in his eyes. She had seen that look on his face a lot this evening, and also during the years in concerts or in interviews, in newspapers and music videos, but it was always directed at his adoring fans or the reporter… This time, he was looking directly at his brother.

Now, she could have easily written it off as simple brotherly affection, but as far as she knew, the only siblings who looked at another sibling the way Jordan was looking at Jon right now, were the ones that wanted their said sibling in a sexual way. She had seen enough episodes of both Supernatural and the Borgias to know the difference. She knew when someone wanted to get down and dirty with his/her brother!

“Hey, Don”, Danny suddenly said, his voice sounding a bit strained as Beauty sucked his dick with relish. Donnie, who had been nuzzling his favourite spot on Jon’s neck, looked up.

“What do you want?” he asked, his hands still moving all over Jon’s slippery skin. It was obvious to anyone that he was busy and wanted to get back to seducing his lover, but nevertheless, he waited for Danny to continue. A true gentleman, that Donnie!

“You… You seem a bit hungry, nibbling away at Jon’s neck like that!”

Donnie seemed to understand exactly what his friend was talking about. His eyes grew wide and he nodded, with a careful smile.

“What if I am?”

Danny gave him a huge grin.

“Well, if you can’t wait for room service, maybe you should have a go at a late… Knight… sandwich!”

Yep, she was definitely gonna faint, right then and there. Holy fucking Hell, Danny fucking Wood just read her fucking mind. Not only that, he actually suggested it to Donnie! Shit, was this really gonna happen? Right in front of her? How the fuck would she survive? She stared at Donnie, waiting to see what he would do. Donnie was looking at Jon, as if asking his permission and Jon… smiled!

Cinderella forgot how to breathe! Donnie was basically asking if they could have a threesome with Jordan… with Jon’s own brother… And Jon Knight was smiling?! Either he didn’t fully understand the implications or… Cinderella tried to swallow and found that her throat was dry. Either that… or Jon Knight had a really kinky side.

She would be his slave for life if it turned out to be so.

Suddenly worried what Jordan was thinking, she ventured a glance in his direction. That look she had seen might just be her perverted mind playing tricks on her. It wouldn’t be the first time it had done that. It happened all the time! But Jordan… looked like he was burning up on the inside. He was not only hard; he looked just about ready to burst.

As the seconds ticked away, the Knight brothers looked at each other and suddenly, Jon’s hand shot out, grabbed his little brother by the wrist and pulled him closer. Taking the cue from his lover, Donnie wrapped his arms around Jordan’s waist and buried his face in the crook of Jordan’s neck. Jon placed both hands on his brother’s cheeks, to hold him steady, presumably, licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Jordan, good and hard.

Cinderella grabbed the first thing she could think of to keep herself upright, which turned out to be the shower curtain. No power on Heaven, Earth or Hell could have prevented the soft, keening sound that escaped her. This wasn’t real! This wasn’t happening! This was…

Ok, that was Jordan Knight’s hand stroking his brother’s cock!

She desperately needed something to sit on right now, because it felt like her legs would collapse under her at any given moment.

“Oh, shit!” Danny exclaimed as he saw them. Cinderella made a small whimper down the back of her throat and quickly shoved a fist in her mouth to stay quiet. This was actually happening! She stared, wide-eyed at the beautiful picture in front of her and the delighted surprise must have been written all over her face, because Jordan suddenly tore himself away from his brother’s lips and gave her a sexy smile.

“What? You think we’ve never done this before? Have you any idea how much time we spend on the road? Just the two of us, all alone, in a tour bus?”

Cinderella whimpered again, as the mental images assaulted her mind, much louder this time and the cheeky bastard actually grinned at her and then went back to kissing Jon, shoving his tongue down his throat, his hand never leaving his brother’s hard dick. Cinderella bit her tongue to keep from screaming; this was simply too much for her poor heart, she wasn’t sure she would survive this. But she stayed where she was, not taking her eyes of the three handsome men. When Donnie’s hand started moving towards Jordan’s groin, she couldn’t have stopped touching herself if her life depended on it. Holy fuck, they were so hot together. 

Sleeping Beauty was busy; sucking Danny’s cock like it was her favourite piece of candy! She could have stayed like this all night, just licking and sucking this incredible specimen of manhood, her hands roaming his incredible body, the thought of him shooting in her mouth actually making her ache with need. But her pussy felt neglected, and there was one fantasy that she hadn’t had realised yet. Releasing Danny’s cock, she stood up, ignoring the pain in her legs from being on her knees for so long and looked him right in the eye.

“You wanna push me up against the wall and fuck me till I scream, Danny?”

Judging by the way his eyes turned black, she figured that yes, he did want to do that. And judging by the way he kissed her, practically fucking her mouth with his tongue, made her even more convinced. But it was the way he actually pushed her up against the nearest wall, lifted her legs and shoved his big hard cock in her aching cunt without so much as a word that really indicated that yeah, he might be into something like that. Wrapping both arms and legs around him, she allowed him to pound into her like he was possessed, whispering his name in his ear over and over:

“Danny… Danny… Danny… fuck me… fuck me… harder… harder… Danny… Danny… Danny…”

Which he did! He slammed into her over and over; making her hit her head on the wall repeatedly and not even care. She was gonna have the mother of all headaches in the morning, but she just didn’t care. Because Danny freaking Wood was fucking her up against the wall in the bathroom, not six feet away from Jon getting it on with both Donnie and Jordan. Her head was swimming with sensations, and Danny seemed to be able to go on for hours. He brought her to the brink of ecstasy and then slowed down, giving her a moment or so to calm herself and then he started all over again, working her vagina like a pro.

Cinderella was rubbing her pussy furiously as she watched her childhood gods get more and more depraved. A silent ‘oh, fuck’ slipped her lips as Jon went down on his knees in the shower and started sucking his brother’s cock, with one hand jerking off his lover. Jordan was biting Donnie’s nipples, then licking them apologetically when Donnie retaliated and pinched Jordan’s. Cinderella didn’t even know how to keep quiet anymore, whimpering lustfully as she pleasured herself.

Finally, she could take no more and simply sank down right next to Jon, running her hands all over Donnie’s legs.

“Please?” she begged, getting water in both eyes and nose as she looked up to him and not giving a damn about it. Seeing as his eyes were closed, letting the two Knight brothers take care of him, she took his silence as approval, and moved in to lick his balls. The hand working Donnie’s cock suddenly stilled and her heart stopped, wondering if she had overstepped her boundaries, but Jon simply removed his hand, giving her a slight nod, and then went back to blowing his little brother, this time using both his hands to massage his tight ass. Her heart beating again, Cinderella immediately started sucking Donnie’s dick, feeling as though her entire life had just been a way of preparing her for this night.

It didn’t take a genius to know the exact moment one of Jon’s fingers slipped into Jordan’s ass, the gasp from the younger Mr. Knight was more than enough evidence. Cinderella both heard it, and saw it in the corner of her eye, and the possibilities made her moan around Donnie’s dick, the vibrations causing his legs to tremble. Before her brain caught up with her, before she could even think to stop herself, she looked over at Jon, that perfect angel Jon, looking so deliciously debauched sucking off his brother, took out Donnie’s dick and licked her lips.

“I wanna see you fuck your brother!”

Considering everything they had done tonight, it shouldn’t surprise him that she would want something like that. And apparently, it didn’t! He just nodded, and added a second finger to the one currently pushing in and out of Jordan’s asshole. As she jerked Donnie’s dick, she couldn’t help but smile at Jon.

“You’re bigger than that!” she said and after a few moments, Jon added a third finger, raising an eyebrow at her to see if she was satisfied. She would never be completely satisfied, but it was a good start, and she went back to doing what she did best! There was something vaguely disturbing about how wet she actually got from watching Jon out of the corner of her eye, fingerfucking his brother, while sucking on his cock. It really wasn’t supposed to be so freaking hot thinking about Jon fucking Jordan. But she did and it was.

And then Jon got up and simply said:

“Turn around and face the wall!”

Jordan actually did what he was told and Cinderella felt her entire body tremble. Nothing she, or anyone else, ever did for as long as she lived, would ever come close to being this amazing.

She had to stop sucking Donnie’s dick as Jon pressed himself into Jordan’s ass, or she would have bitten it right off. The strangled groan that Jordan made, the look on his face as Jon started fucking him… It was making her dizzy with desire. She viciously pushed her fingers inside her cunt, moaning out loud as the two brothers fucked in the shower.

And that’s when it hit her! Looking up, she saw Donnie staring hungrily at Jon’s flexing ass and she knew that there was only one way to make this experience perfect for everyone involved.

“Do it!” she said, not even bothering with getting up, just scooting away a bit to give them more room. “Fuck him!”

They would probably think the two strange girls were actual witches by the time the sun went up, using some kind of magic power to get them all to do exactly what they were told, but for now, Donnie just nodded and turned more towards Jon, grabbed his ass and worked his way inside with a loud moan. Cinderella couldn’t take her eyes away from them, the beauty and the depravity of the act causing her eyes to well up. Her vision got blurry and she furiously blinked away the tears, not wanting to miss a single second.

Just like on stage, everything they did was in perfect synchronisation, even their voices, although rough and edgy with lust, were in perfect harmony, and she didn’t think they were even aware of that fact.

Beauty heard Jon moaning and opened her eyes, gasping when she say what was going on. Danny, noticing the slight change in her body language, slowed down a bit and then turned around, still buried deep inside her.

“Oh, fuck!” he said. Not letting go of her, still inside her, he walked over to the sink and once there, he put her down, spun her around and made her bend over the sink, and then slammed himself back in with a forceful shove. Only now, they were both staring at the threesome in the shower through the mirror above the sink.

For a few minutes, the only sound heard was the slap of skin hitting skin, and a lot of gasping, and moaning and groaning. No one even noticed when Joe came in to use the bathroom. They didn’t hear him leave, either, because at that particular moment, Danny started cumming, and doing so loudly, shooting his release in Sleeping Beauty’s delicious cunt, causing her to cum as well, with a loud cry. After her was Donnie, pulling out at the very last second and Cinderella, not one to miss an opportunity, grabbed his famous ass, pulled him towards her, and put her lips around his dick, swallowing ravenously as he came. She even licked her lips afterwards to make sure she got every single drop.

Jordan was next, gasping as he climaxed, still pushing his ass back at his brother, to make him go harder. Sleeping Beauty, her legs still a bit shaky after her orgasm, slithered down on all four and crawled over to Cinderella, her eyes fixed at Jon, the only one who hadn’t cum yet. They both waited as he pulled out and jerked his cock, their lips open in an obvious, almost unconscious invitation, but Donnie beat them to it. As Jordan leaned against the wall, catching his breath, Donnie wrapped himself around Jon from behind, removed Jon’s hand and replaced it with his own, stroking him fast, his other hand around Jon’s neck, tilting his head back to rest on Donnie’s shoulder.

“That’s it”, he said, over and over, “that’s it… cum for me, Jon, that’s it…”

When he did, shooting all over Donnie’s hand with a low moan, the two girls were too much in awe of what they saw to be disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wow”, Jordan eventually said, getting chuckles of agreement from the others.

“That was… intense!” Beauty said, her voice slightly raw from screaming so much. Cinderella reached up and, with the help of Donnie, managed to stand up. Ignoring the prickling in her legs, she turned her eyes towards Jordan.

“So… about those tour buses?”

Jordan laughed at her and Jon shook his head slightly.

“Come on, Cindy, can we at least eat first?” he asked, already moving to step out of the shower and find a towel. Cinderella sulked for about seven seconds, and then she perked up a bit. She had just had a splendid idea.

“Alright!” she said, smiling brightly at her heroes, her fallen angels, her childhood gods… Even after everything that had happened, she still flat out refused to see them as mere humans. They were so much more. And she was only more convinced of that fact now, that she had known them all.

Beauty wrapped a towel around her waist and went to ask Danny if room service would arrive shortly. After a few seconds, though, they heard a surprised shriek and Beauty came back, her cheeks red from either mirth or embarrassment, it was hard to tell.

“What’s going on?” Donnie asked. Beauty looked over at Cinderella, her mouth twitching as she struggled to keep from giggling.

“Well, Cinderella… It’s the evil stepmother!”

Cinderella wrinkled her forehead in confusion for about three seconds, and then she understood. It was probably her cousin who had brought the food… and who had now seen Beauty run around in nothing but a towel.

“Did she say anything?”

“I’m not sure, I ran back here as soon as I saw her!”

“Did she see you?”

“Oh, she saw me! I walked right out there, telling Joey that we were starving and needed sustenance if we were going to be able to keep going all night… And that’s when I saw her, standing in the doorway. She was saying something to Joe, but when she saw me, she just… stopped and stared at me!”

Considering everything she had said and done the past few hours, it came probably as a complete surprise to the New Kids to see Cinderella turn red and put her hands over her face.

“I am so dead! I am never going to hear the end of this!”

“So she saw me! So what? It’s not like we’re gonna stop now, is it? Who gives a fuck about what she thinks? Hell, let her imagination run wild, nothing she can come up with, will ever come close to the truth. Am I right?”

Cinderella had to agree that her friend was right. And there was no way in any hell that she would want to stop now. Especially not since she had just come up with her splendid idea.

“So, fuck her! This is our night, remember?”

“Our night! You’re right! Fuck her!”

“Besides… when I came out there, she was practically drooling all over Joey! Not that I blame her, but… If he plays his cards right, we might have nothing to worry about.”

Cinderella really didn’t want to think about her cousin that way. That was just… wrong.

“Let’s just eat! If you wanna talk to her, you can do that tomorrow! I’ve got some strawberries and whipped cream that demands my attention. –Danny! Has anyone ever covered your body in whipped cream and then licked it off?”

“Well… ” Danny said, his eyes turning positively wicked as he grinned at her and Beauty just laughed.

“Exellent!” she said.

They were all smiling, everyone being in a very good and really relaxed mood as they went into the bedroom. Jordan went to look for Joey and the food and Cinderella jumped right back up on the bed, making herself comfortable. The others joined her, no one bothering with putting on clothes. It was a waste of time and clean clothes, anyway, it wouldn’t stay on for long.

It wasn’t long before Jordan came back with the food, but without Joey. When Danny asked about the youngest member of their band, Jordan simply shrugged his shoulders and said:

“He’s busy!”

Cinderella wrinkled her nose a bit at the thought of what might be keeping Joey busy, and then, she realised how hungry she was. They had been working up quite the appetite and Beauty was right, if they were going to continue this throughout the night, then they would need nourishment. Trying to be subtle, she reached for the chicken she ordered.

They ate in companionable silence. Beauty amused herself by sharing cream covered strawberries, dipped in chocolate sauce with the two Knight brothers and Cinderella got her sticky fingers cleaned by offering them to Danny, who licked them off for her. After about twenty minutes of eating and telling stories from the old days, Joe came back, looking mighty pleased with himself. Cinderella shuddered as a mental image came to her, and she hurriedly changed the subject back to what they had been discussing before Joe came back.

“But we can’t be the only ones who’s ever done this to you, can we?” It wasn’t that she was in any way jealous; she had no problem what so ever sharing these five men with a million sisters worldwide, but she was curious just how many times the boys had actually been in this situation before.

“Well… No, not really!”

“You’re the first to have all five of us at once, though!” Donnie pointed out, making both Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty stare at him.

“For real?”

“And you’re the first to get this one to participate as well!” Jordan pointed out, flinging an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“Shy one, my ass!” Danny said with a crooked grin.

“And you, young lady, you’re the first one to make me and Jordan go down on each other and then not even stay for the big finish!”

Cinderella thought about that for a while and then, suddenly, realised what they were talking about.

“Oh, fuck!”

“And I think you’re the first one to actually tell two guys, who are in the middle of having sex, to ‘shut the fuck up’!”

They were laughing at her, and it was all said in a friendly tone, but Cinderella wanted to kill herself, she was so ashamed. This was not part of their perfectly orchestrated plan. On the other hand, she had not expected to see Jon and Donnie pair up the way they did.

“I am so, so sorry! I don’t... Oh, god, I didn’t mean to just… I wasn’t my fault! How was I supposed to know that we were going to see history being re-written right before our eyes? If you wanna blame someone, blame Donnie and your brother for finally realizing that they love each other!”

“I’m not blaming anyone, it was just… surprising, that’s all!” Jordan said, still smiling at her.

“But you have to admit”, Beauty said, coming to the defence of her friend and sister, “that seeing something that beautiful is enough to make anyone lose focus on what they were doing.” She ate another strawberry, licking the cream and juices from her lips before adding: “Seeing the two of you together, that’s one thing… Seeing the Donathan romance come to life for the very first time? That’s something that only happens once!”

“How would you know?” Jordan asked, having a drink from his glass. “You’ve never seen us together! We might be the hottest thing you’ve ever seen in your life!”

Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty looked at each other, their eyes glowing with anticipation. There was no way they would back down from this one.

“I don’t know”, Beauty said, “I don’t really think you can top what they did!”

“Yeah”, Cinderella agreed, tongue in cheek, “but you are most welcome to try!”

“I promise, no one will look away this time, you will have the undivided attention of us all!”

“Very funny!” Jordan merely raised an eyebrow at her and resumed eating.

“Thank you!” Cinderella said, grinning. She was having way too much fun to stop now. And she had to know about those tour buses that Jordan spoke of.

“Ok, in all seriousness, though…”, she said, adopting a serious face that failed miserably, “About those tour buses…”

“Cindy…” Beauty warned, but Cinderella raised a hand to silence her.

“Just tell me about the first time!” she said. “That’s all I want to know about!”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it, I swear! What made you go the distance that very first time?”

“And then you will shut up about it?”

“And then… well, I’m sure we can find some way to shut me up!” By way of proving a point, she took a leg from the chicken she had almost finished on her own and put it in her mouth, then gently started sucking on it.

“Good lord, woman, you are insatiable!”

Cinderella laughed at Danny and looked over at the Knight brothers.

“Go on!”

“Jeez… Ok, the first time it happened, I was… seventeen!”

“Sixteen!” Jon pointed out, almost nonchalantly. 

“I was seventeen, you dick!”

“You were sixteen and you sounded like a little girl when you came!”

“Fuck you!”

“Can we eat first?”

Jordan threw a strawberry at his brother, who easily ducked and then retaliated by taking the bottle of champagne and aim it at Jordan, who couldn’t get away and got a champagne shower that he never asked for. Pretty soon, food was flying and Cinderella was laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. This was more than the best night of their lives. This was the best night of anyone’s life ever in the history of best nights. And she got to be a part of it.

Sleeping Beauty had the best idea, though, as she took the bowl with chocolate sauce and poured some of it over Donnie’s chest. And then, she simply dove right in, licking it up like a kitten lapping up cream. Cinderella loved chocolate sauce and soon joined her in cleaning Donnie’s chest. She turned, to find the others staring at her and Beauty with eyes that were almost black with desire, and went for the whipped cream next. Taking some with her hands, she used it to cover Danny’s hard dick and started licking, humming with pleasure as the different flavours exploded in her mouth, the sweetness of the cream with the bitterness of his pre-cum.

She never got to hear the end of the story, but there would be time for that later. She was kinda busy right now. And someone was putting something on her ass. She was just about to ask what it was, when she felt not one, but two tongues attack her backside, to lick up whatever it was that they had put on her. And it felt fucking awesome! She kept on sucking Danny’s cock, even after the cream was gone, grabbing a hold of his incredibly tight ass as she deep-throated him.

Beauty licked Donnie’s chocolaty chest, following the sweet sauce down towards his bellybutton, then licking a trail back up to his nipples. This might have started out as a food fight, but somehow, it escalated into food sex. Beauty had never had food sex before, but she had to admit that it sure had its perks. Someone’s sticky hands squeezed her large breasts and it felt both exiting and arousing at the same time. She had no idea who it was, but it didn’t matter, she was ready, willing and able to do them all three times over. She heard grunting and moaning close by and felt someone’s tongue in her pussy. Just as she was starting to move her pelvis to get closer to that talented tongue, it was gone. Beauty stopped licking chocolate from Donnie and looked behind her to see Jordan, just as he pushed his hard cock inside her.

“Oh, fuck!”

She held on to Donnie as Jordan fucked her and in the corner of her eye, she saw Cinderella getting ass-fucked by Joe. She seemed to be doing a great job sucking Danny, which was of no surprise to Sleeping Beauty, but the eye-opener of the evening was that Jon had his tongue deep in Joey’s ass, going at it like he was starving for it. Good lord, there were so many different variations and combinations that they hadn’t tried yet. But they would! She knew they would.

Jordan made her whole body shake with his hard thrusts and to keep from screaming too loud, she leaned down and started sucking Donnie’s chocolate-covered dick. She loved listening to the sounds he was making as she went down on him, loved hearing them all around her, all the moaning and the groaning, the grunting and the gasping, and she could hear, clear as day, the desperate cries from her friend and sister, begging Joe to go faster, to fuck her harder. It was a good thing they ate before starting this!

Cinderella was on cloud nine. Getting fucked in the ass was one thing! Getting fucked in the ass by the motherfucking McIntyre Anaconda… that’s something else! It burned, there was no reason for her to deny that, and holy shit, when he first entered her, it had hurt like her entire ass was on fire, but now, it felt like she never wanted him to stop. She had never felt so complete, so filled by another human being and the pain mixed with intense pleasure, rendering her speechless. Although she had been somewhat careful at first, she was now pushing her ass back at him, taking him in deeper, making noises that were more animal than human. She desperately wanted to touch herself, to plunge her fingers inside her dripping pussy, but she was afraid that if she let go of Danny right now, she would collapse onto the bed, and she really didn’t want to let go of Danny. 

And then, her Trojan gods answered her prayers and she felt someone’s fingers teasing her pussy. She had no idea who it was, and she had no intention of ever finding out. She got what she wanted, without even having to ask for it, and she could surrender herself completely to these men, these magicians who were so talented and knew how to work their magic. Slowly approaching satisfaction, she started sucking Danny’s cock even harder, taking it all in as much as possible, again thanking the gods for her lack of a gag reflex. This was perfection, this was the night of her life and knowing that, she let herself go. She felt the start of her orgasm throughout her entire being, moving from head to toe and as it hit her, she had to stop sucking, in order to just cry out the names of all of them, not giving a shit who heard her, wanting the entire world to know what she was doing.

Her violent release started a chain reaction, pushing them all over the edge, one after the other, leaving them all panting and sweaty, in a big pile on the bed. It actually took a couple of minutes, before anyone had the energy to say something, and even then, it wasn’t more than a ‘Fuck, that was good’ and then more silence. The late hour was starting to take its toll on both the girls and their handsome lovers. No matter how badly they wanted time to stand still, to never stop this remarkable night, they soon drifted off, various body parts, such as arms, legs and torsos, served as pillows and even though they tried to fight it, they were all fast asleep in a matter of minutes, leftovers, dishes, bottles and glasses still surrounding them.


End file.
